Why did I do this to myself?
by Tay Stolle
Summary: He never thought he'd be in this situation. Never in his life did he think he'd have the courage to sleep with his best friend, let alone share a shower together afterwards. But hey, never say never right? Multiple pairings AU
1. Prologue

A/N I have not written a story in a while. But then I realized…why don't I take all my stress from exams and final projects and turn it into something. This idea has been running through my mind for about a year now, and I am just now getting it down on paper.

Warning: Throughout this fanfic, you'll see graphic M/M, M/F, possible some F/F as well. I haven't ruled out anything yet, and even though I have a basic plot…I'm still working some things out. If I get enough readers, I might ask you guys to help contribute to the story as well. You'll also see a lot of angst….oooooh the angst, how I love it so. You'll see.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

ALSO! I don't have a beta…if anyone is interested….let me know!

He never thought he'd be in this situation. Never in his life did he think he'd have the courage to sleep with his best friend, let alone share a shower together afterwards. But hey, never say never right? "He" being Ichigo Kurosaki, age 19, a sophomore in college and head over heels in love with his best friend. "The Best Friend" was indeed 22 year old Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who just started classes at the local art institute.

Ichigo blushed brightly as he watched the man before him wash his hair. Biting his lip as his friend let out a moan as he massaged his own scalp.

"Man…Grimm. Do you have to moan like that when I'm right here?" Ichigo shivered.

"Mmmm, you'd be moaning too if my fingers were working through your hair, berry." Grimmjow just smirked before leaning forward to nip at the younger's bottom lip. The orangette just shivered and purred before leaning in for another kiss and then frowning when he realized that the bluenette had moved under the spray of water and moved him out of it. Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow before sighing and just moving to leave the shower since he had finished washing up minutes ago.

'_Wow…_' the younger thought to himself before sighing and shaking his head as he went to wrap the towel that he had been generously given and headed to the man's room. He looked around the area, taking in the sight of the bare bed and shrugged before gathering his clothes together and waiting on the edge of the bed. Finally, his best friend graced him with his presence, after what felt like hours.

"So…what is this Grimmjow?" Ichigo stared at the ground as he asked the question he had been wondering since the first time they engaged in their…activities. Everyone knew that this hadn't been their first time together. All he could do was watch as the man immediately went to his computer and started up his messenger to chat with people.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" The older looked up for a second before turning his attention back to his lovely computer. Ichigo just stared for a second before sighing and moving to change back into his clothes. Fluffing his hair up he bit he quickly gathered up his keys and moved to leave.

"Forget I asked anything. I'll see you later…" the orangette called out from the door.

"Yeah…I'll probably call ya later to see if you wanna hook up again." The older smirked as he called back before going back to that damned computer. Ichigo gulped before leaving the room and ultimately the man's house. As he closed the door behind him and made it to his car he asked himself.

"_Why did I do this to myself?"_

_Short prologue, I know. Like I said, getting back into the swing of things and I thought…why not end it here. I'll post the first chapter within the next couple of days. You'll see why our berry has found himself in this predicament. _


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Well, hopefully this ends up longer than the prologue!

* * *

_8 months ago_

Ichigo Kurosaki thought he had his whole life figured out. He had great friends, a loving family, a career in mind, and a pretty…girlfriend. Yes, you heard it right. He had a wonderful, beautiful, interesting girlfriend. You see, it wouldn't be all that hard to swallow, if the orangette wasn't currently cuddling with his aforementioned best friend in the student lounge.

Both men were sprawled out on one of the couches, feet resting against other chairs lined up in front of them, leaning against each other. A black sweater had been situated between them, covering their intertwined hands. The bluenette currently running his thumb up and down the younger's knuckles. Ichigo had a faint blush dusted against his tanned skin and was seriously debating why this seemed perfectly fine to him. Leaning his head against Grimmjow's shoulder he closed his eyes, promising himself to only let them rest for a second.

Unfortunately, those seconds were robbed from him when the older moved slightly, indicating that someone was coming over to them. Their secret touches remaining just as that. Ichigo frowned as he moved to sit more on his side of the couch and looked up as his other two friends entered the quieter than normal lounge.

"What's up fuckface?" the taller of the two new-comers stared at Grimmjow, showing off a face splitting grin and ducking a bit to miss the elbow that was coming his way. The orangette chuckled softly before looking at Grimmjow and their friend, Nnoitra, bicker. He then turned over to the tall man's blonde boyfriend and smiled softly.

"Just get out of class?" he asked sympathetically, knowing very well that a two hour long afternoon class was not something to be happy about.

"Yeah. You know, sometimes I really wish I could just get out of here. I'm so over these drawing classes. Not as bad as you though…you had Anatomy and Physiology right?" Shinji, the blonde, showed a grin that rivaled his boyfriend's.

"Mhmm. That class will be the death of me." Ichigo answered before sighing and sinking lower into the couch as Shinji quickly stole the area where Grimmjow was sitting. They both looked up as Nnoitra hollered from the door that he and the bluenette were going to get something from his car and left them alone. The two younger men looked to each other before rolling their eyes and settling into a nice silence. The blonde eventually got tired of it and looked to his friend.

"So…you and Orihime okay? Grimm told me that she flipped out at you yesterday…" looking around to make sure that Ichigo's girlfriend wasn't anywhere nearby he leaned forward and waited for the redhead to answer. Ichigo gulped before sighing and shaking his head.

"You know how she gets…she was just having a bad day." Ichigo answered quickly before staring at the blond next to him and frowning when nothing was said for a moment.

"What?" the redhead finally lost his patience.

"Nothing. She just…she's so possessive of you. I mean come on! So what if you were hanging out with Grimmjow? She was in freaking class!" The blond waved his arms frantically before setting them down to think for a second.

"She's such a bitch! I've told Ichigo to leave her time and time again!" Ichigo and Shinji looked up as Grimmjow and Nnoitra entered the lounge again. The bluenette grinning widely at what he has said before dragging a chair in front of the couch his two friends were sitting on. He stared at Ichigo for a second before speaking again.

"What kind of girlfriend treats their boyfriend as if he were her kid?" he tilted his head and watched as his friend frowned further and settled into the couch some more.

"Just leave it alone Grimm. My relationship has nothing to do with you. I appreciate the concern but I can deal with it mys-"

"No, Grimm is right! She treats you like shit! But you are just too afraid to leave her." Shinji had taken it upon himself to interrupt Ichigo before he said anything further.

"Both of them are right you know. Remember when we all went to that party. And she _made _you go home because she didn't want to be there? She couldn't just go home, and have one of us take you home. She said you _had_ to go home with her!" Nnoitra had finally jumped into the conversation as well.

Ichigo sat there for a second, listening to everything that his friends were telling him. He wished very hard for something to happen to stop this conversation, a conversation that his friends have been trying to have for him for months now. But he just could never listen to them. Orihime was the only one he had that could love him the way he needed to be love. She had been the only one there for him before he had met these three, the only one that was there for him when he and his first love had separated. She loved him with everything, and who was he to break up with her just because she was a bit possessive.

"Ichigo! Come on! We need to get going home!" Ichigo looked up to the entrance of the lounge and sighed happily when he saw his girlfriend that his friends had just been talking about. He watched as she stomped over to them and grabbed his hand to pull him up. He didn't notice that she was completely ignoring his friends as he grabbed his bag from the floor, and certainly didn't notice the glare that she sent to Grimmjow as she made her way to leave. Ichigo waved bye to his friends. Opening his mouth to vocalize his goodbye he flinched when he heard his girlfriend snap from the entrance for him to hurry up. He shook his head before following after the girl to head home for the night.

Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Shinji all stared after their friend before looking to each other. Grimmjow was the first to speak.

"I don't know how he deals with it. She's just so…bitchy." The man squirmed before standing up and smacking Nnoitra across the back of the head.

"Come on bitch! I'll kick your ass in some ping pong." The bluenette grinned happily as he walked towards the ping pong table and waited for his tall friend to follow. The two leaving Shinji to his own thoughts as he tried to figure out a way to help his friend

* * *

A/N I don't know what to tell everyone other than I am very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. And it's SO short. I promise the next one will be longer. This story has been bouncing around my head for a good year and a half and it's so hard to find the time with my busy schedule to actually write it. Please forgive me! And hopefully I will have the next chapter out within a week.


End file.
